1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an injection-molding tool for a golf club grip. More particularly, the present invention is related to an injection-molding tool for a golf club grip having a detachable molding member for manufacturing various structural elastic buffers of the golf club grip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring initially to FIG. 1, a conventional injection-molding tool 10 is connected to an injection molding machine 1 in proper and applied to mold a golf club grip 20. Generally, the injection-molding tool 10 is provided with an axial rod 11 projected inwardly therefrom. In the molding process, the axial rod 11 is extended through the golf club grip 20 to thereby form with a closed end 21 and a central aperture 22 on the golf club grip 20. The golf club grip 20 is regarded as a hollow body that provides an accommodation for an end of a golf club shaft (not shown). Functionally, the central aperture 22 allows air-exhaustion from an interior of the golf club grip 20 in which inserting a golf club shaft. By use such a central aperture 22 of the golf club grip 20, it can facilitate an assembling process for insertion of a golf club shaft into the golf club grip.
In technical practice, the golf club grip 20 is generally made of rubber to thereby minimize vibration during striking a golf ball. To further eliminate vibration of the golf club for striking, the golf club grip 20 must provide with a structural elastic buffer. Accordingly, there is a need for improving the construction of the golf club grip 20. To this end, there is also a need for an injection-molding tool for manufacturing the structural elastic buffer of the golf club grip.
The present invention intends to provide an injection-molding tool for a golf club grip which includes a detachable molding member for manufacturing various structural elastic buffers of the golf club grip. The detachable molding member can be changed according to design choice of the structural elastic buffers in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.